


The Secrets My Shadow Hides

by Secret_Keeper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: More tags will most likely be added, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Keeper/pseuds/Secret_Keeper
Summary: What is there were no birthday challenges? What if Talia never let Damian meet his father? What if there ways no 4th robin? What if he had had enough of his life with the League and ran away ? What if he travel the world for nearly 3 years? What if he met the batfamily knowing who they were but never told them who he was? How will the batfamily learn who he is, how will they react to the 14 year old fighter? How will they react when they learn who he is?





	1. Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from Imagine Dragons “Believer”  
> Slow updates

“I’ve decided Goliath. Next mission mother or grandfather ends me or I’m leaving. I can’t do this anymore I can’t do the torture they put me through, they cloned me. And I can’t risk them finding out if they would just kill me.” A boy named Damian al Ghul Wayne said to his pet bat dragon. 

 

A week after Damian al Ghul's 11 th birthday Ra’s al Ghul sent his grandson, The Demons Shadow, on an undercover mission for the Light. A mission that he never returned from. 

 

Six months later a shadowy figure walks through a dense forest, and up the steps to a massive stone temple. Three months after the same shadowy figure can be seen climbing in the alps which leads to an orange temple, which stands out like the sun in the sky. And again after another three months, in Bangkok Thailand, the shadowy figure of the boy could be seen silently observing an underground street fight. For nearly 3 years the shadowy figure could be seen going from city to city, temple to temple. Learning how to be himself-as well as improving his fighting skills-and not just a mindless weapon, built to fight in someone else's war.

 

Throughout all of Damian’s travels there was always one place, one city that he avoided, Gotham. There were many reasons for why he avoided Gotham. The main reason was fear, the fear that they would reject him for who his blood, for the assassin he was, and that they would turn in him to Ra’s and Talia.                             

* * *

 

I don’t even know why I’m in Gotham. While I guess I do, I wanted to meet my father but now he’s dead. So why, why am I still here? I thought as I watch scenery go by, 

from a train window. When I got off the train I headed for the apartment I rented, in an okay area of town. 

 

Once I finally made to my room I collapsed on the bed trying to ignore all the thoughts running through my head. I laid on the bed for seemed like hours but was probably only minutes before deciding,  _ Screw this _ , I need to clear my head. I go to get my suit out one of my many duffle bags, when I realize I didn’t check the room for bugs. I know it’s not entirely needed but I was raised by the League of Assassins, it’s a habit and you can never be to careful, especially in Gotham. 

 

Around 30 minutes later I had finally finished searching for bugs as well as putting on my uniform and all that was left was my weapons. My uniform is similar to my old assassin’s outfit , it is all black and has a hood. The only difference is in my uniform is the mask I wear which conceals my eyes, as well as hiding my parentage. After I had put on my weapons-which includes a sword strapped to my back two guns and about 25 knives, as well as small items such as smoke pellets and lock picks-I climbed out the window, _ lets go beat up some bad guys _ .                    

 

Two weeks later I had just finished beating up some thugs when I heard two extremely quiet thuds behind be. I turned around and saw Batman, Dick Grayson, and his Robin, Tim Drake.  **Great just great** _.  _


	2. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from, Imagine Dragons, Demons

_Two weeks later I had just finished beating up some thugs when I heard two extremely quiet thuds behind me. I turned around and saw Batman, Dick Grayson, and his Robin, Tim Drake._ **_Great just great._ **

 

Should I try to lose them? No, that could cause more trouble than it's worth? How did they even know what area of Gotham in which to find me? Much less, that there was a person other than the batfam beating up villains?

 

* * *

 

Tim and I were sitting the cave after a long night, when we suddenly heard the roar of motorcycle. That could only mean one person, Jason. Now what can he want? Seconds later Tim voiced my thoughts and asked,”What are you doing here?”

 

“I had heard that there was a new bat in the family? And I was wondering if it was true?” Jason question, as he got off of his motorcycle.

 

“What?” We both screamed, simultaneously.

 

“So no new bat?”Jason said, pressing the previous question.

 

“No, what in the world are you talking about?” Tim practically yelled

“A rumor has been floating, for the past week now, about a new vigilante in Gotham. And I was wondering if he was yours?”Jason answered.

 

“No, he is not one of ours, but we should probably find out who he is.” I sighed, already knowing this was going to be long week.

 

And that is how less than a week later I ended up watching a kid take down a man twice his size in a minute or less

 

* * *

 

Turning around I seemingly ask thin air, “You know it's kind of rude to follow people around when they are minding their own business Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake.” Yeah, that was a idiotic idea why did I even say that, though mother would be proud of the intimidation factors it provided. **No Stop,** thinking like that aren’t with mother or Ra’s anymore.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing in Gotham?” Robin demanded

 

“Who I am is unimportant. What am I doing in Gotham? Well I am currently talking to you two while the Red Hood gets into position to shoot me with what I assume is a trank bullet. Am I right? Because if you thought I was an easy fight I can assure you I’m not.” I respond, taking the twin swords off of my back as well as trying to keep the arrogance down. _Remember you do not need to get more enemies and these people are your family even if they don’t know it, and don’t ever need to._

 

“Everyone just calm down we aren’t looking for a fight.” Batman said trying to calm everyone down. Keyword trying.

 

Speaking almost simultaneously both Tim and Jason asked “How do you know who we are?” Drake asked while almost screaming but still somehow able to keep his voice low. While Todd on the other hand spoke more dangerously, in a tone of voice which was probably meant to intimidate me.                                                         

 

“I’m not an idiot, and if you look at the facts closely it’s kinda obvious.” I responded try not to lose my temper or my patients.

 

Turning around I was face to face with the Red Hood, who I had heard previously jumped down from the rooftop on which he had been perched. With a miniscule smirk I asked him,“So are you going to shoot me with the dart then talk or is it vise versa ‘cause to me it looks like we’re already talking.” Behind me I hear Batman say that this is going to be a long week, while I let the Red Hood shoot.

Hours later I wake up on a medical, staring at the top of a cave. I knew I shouldn’t have been so sassy and arrogant but technically I did tell him to shoot me. Now I’m in the bat cave so, **Great just great**.

  
  
  
  



	3. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The Score’s, Revolution

_ Hours later I wake up on a medical bed, staring at the top of a cave. I knew I shouldn’t have been so sassy and arrogant but technically I did tell him to shoot me. Now I’m in the bat cave so,  _ **_Great just great_ ** _. _

 

I lay in the bed, waiting to see if someone is in the room or if someone is going to come check on me, after a few minutes I decide that no one is coming, and start getting out of the handcuffs. I mean seriously it took me less than a minute to get out of the cuffs, did they think I was an amutor?

 

After getting out of the medical bed, I get out my hidden knife out. As I have already said, I’m not an idiot. I knew that if I was ever caught by the heroes or villains I am would need to have a weapon. And anyway, I always have at least two knives on me, no matter what. As I go to open the door I notice that it was locked as well as the camera cleverly hidden in the corner, okay maybe they don’t think I’m a total amutor but still this is so easy. 

 

After for thinking a second, I decide on what I am going to do. In another few seconds I had picked the lock and gotten on the bed. Now to wait, with the video camera in the corner of the room they should know that I’m up, and should be here any second.

* * *

 

We had been watching the kid for hours and we still knew nothing about him. As Dick, Jason, and I watched I suddenly the kid started moving. In a matter of seconds the kid was out of the handcuffs and getting off of the bed. I’m not that worried though I know the door is locked. Once he is off of the medical table I see him smirk and look right at the camera, while simultaneously taking a knife out from who knows wear. Wait where did he get a knife from I thought we took away his weapons, and for that matter how did he get out of the handcuffs. We all watched in interest as he calmly walked over to the door and started picking the lock. Where did he even get the tools to do this I thought we took away his equipment. Once he had finished picking the lock he stood up walked back over to the bed. But not before smiling and waving at the camera, as if to say I know you're there. When he got back over to the bed he sat down cross legged and started tossing and catch his knife, never did he take his eyes off of the camera. His composure gave off an attitude that said well I’m waiting.     

 

We had waited about ten minutes before Alfred came by, “Masters, I believe that our young guest is bored, you should most likely see what he wants.” He said in a tone that mean get a move on and go see who the kid is.

 

“You your right Alfred, we aren’t going to learn anything just sitting here. Let's go meet the kid, you never know he could be nice.” Dick decided.

 

“Dick, your trusting of people,” Jason said, “He could just as easily be waiting to stabb us with the knife he’s holding.”

 

“How does he have that knife anyway? I thought we took all of his weapons?” I wondered it was till Dick responded moments later that I noticed I had spoken out loud.

 

“Well we didn’t do that thorough of a check.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“Will you guys hurry so we can meet the kid. You can ask he were got the knife when we get there.” Jason snapped at the two of us. Clearly annoyed at having to be around us for. 

* * *

Well that took less time than I expected. Seriously who do they think I am. Once they had finished questioning me they gave me free range of the cave as long as someone else was in there. Otherwise the cave was on lock down. So basically I’m there honored prisoner.

 

I wait until they all turn in for night-which took forever-before I leave. I will be coming back because I know that, one, I can learn from them and,two, I could see them as my family. But as much as I like them, I don’t trust them and I know they don’t trust me. Also I’m not sitting in a cave with nothing to do but train. Actually that doesn’t sound that bad.

 

The easiest part was getting out of the cave, being able to mimic voices has its perks. All I had to do was hack the alert protocols and then say, “Wayne Bruce Priority Access” and I got out. I can’t risk taking one of the bikes. It would be too annoying to have to deal with the security on them. So I guess I’m running. I don’t mind it that much, I could run for hours at a sprint before passing out and over exerting my body. It's normal for me.

 

As soon as I get back to my apartment I grab my art supplies, as well as my laptop and phone, and throw them into a duffle bag. I then quickly change into jeans and a twenty-one pilots shirt leaving on my mask and my combat boots. Throwing my uniform and normal clothes in a duffle bag of their own. I grab my bag of weapons, as well as my other two duffle bags, and then I’m off into the night.

 

When I get back to the cave I make my way to the room that they had locked me in earlier. I take out most of the art supplies and put them on the table running across the far wall. Once finished I put my bag of weapons and the bag that held my art supplies under the table. On the other side of the table I set the bag of clothes before laying down on the makeshift bed to get some sleep.    

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
